


nine lives

by aigremoine



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Multi-Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aigremoine/pseuds/aigremoine
Summary: the nine times fate meddles between you and kwon soonyoung





	nine lives

**Author's Note:**

> an experimental piece initially posted on my tumblr

**01**

Growing up as the crown prince, Soonyoung knew that the purpose of marriage was for politics. He tried to not let it bother him but he now feels anxious at his betrothed’s impending arrival to court.

You were the princess of the eastern region and for the purpose of uniting the land and quelling the uprising of your people, your marriage to him was arranged. He’s only heard words about you, how you were dedicated towards your people and how you tried your best to reach a peaceful agreement between your father and his. How you willingly agreed to the proposal of marriage between you and him when the idea of peace was growing hazy in midst of discussions.

Soonyoung paces around the rightmost area of the throne room as he awaits your convoy’s arrival to the palace. You were supposed to arrive today for the nuptials to occur tomorrow. Everyone was telling him that the party was getting closer and closer by the minute as a way of reassuring him. _Any minute now_ , they said, _the messengers said they are almost here_.

The sound of hurried footsteps stops in front of the throne room and the king, his father, grants the messenger permission to enter.

“The princess has arrived!” The young courier announces and the ministers immediately fall silent and Soonyoung stops in his tracks.

It feels like an eternity when you finally arrive to the throne room to bid your greetings to the court. You’re dressed in your region’s finest robes, a gentle smile decorating your face. Soonyoung finds himself breathless, admiring your features. _You’re pretty_ , he thinks as he continues to stare at you while you near the foot of the steps leading to the throne. _Probably the most beautiful across the land_.

You gracefully bow and give your politest greetings to the king and to his people until His Majesty gives you permission to rise with a gentle smile on his face. He gestures to his right – your left – and find yourself face to face with, undoubtedly, the crown prince.

“Your betrothed,” His Majesty says to both of you as a way of introduction.

It’s silent while you and Soonyoung stare at one another, taking in each other’s features slowly. It feels as though time has stopped at that moment, everything rendered motionless but you and the crown prince. _He’s handsomer in person_ , you think. While on your voyage, you had daydreamed about what your future husband would look like and it was quite a surprise to find out that the crown prince of this land was incredibly charming. Warmth blossoms across your cheeks and you feel your heart start to race as he smiles at you, immediately enrapturing you. 

 

 

It had been said that love at first sight didn’t exist but to everyone in that room, they had witnessed the exact moment the crown prince and the princess from the distant land fell in love.

 

 

**02**

The second life isn’t as kind as the first one.

He was again born a royal; now a king after his predecessor’s passing from old age. In order to satisfy the demands of the court and his people, Soonyoung is to wed the daughter of the predecessor’s most influential minister. Marriage was for politics, he already knew that, but he still found himself stealing glances at you, one of the gestures you shared in secret from the stern eyes of the court.

You were the daughter of one of the ministers; while from a noble family, your name wasn’t as influential as his future bride’s. But Soonyoung couldn’t go against the wishes of the court or the people for the sake of his heart. He couldn’t be selfish; he was now a king and he had to put his people before him.

Soonyoung allows himself one last glance from across the garden where you are accompanying his sister on an afternoon stroll. As if you knew that he was watching you, you look up from the flowers and your eyes immediately find his. A gentle, sad smile adorns your face and you break off the connection silently before you join his sister at the bridge over the stream in the garden.

It had come to an end. It was now over.

He takes a deep breath. This is part of the role of the king – to marry not out of love, but for politics and to preserve peace.

 _It’s not fair_ , he thinks, _that this life isn’t kind._

He hopes that the next one is better.

 

 

**03**

“Princess, your posture is terrible,” the dance teacher points out. “ _Again_.”

You drop the elegant yet sturdy frame required for the waltz before turning around to glare at him. “I appreciate the constructive criticism without the snide tone, thank you.”

Soonyoung, your unfortunately assigned dance tutor, laughs. “Noted. But seriously, your posture is terrible. The poor princes you’re going to dance with are going to call off the courtship when they see that at the ball.”

You ungracefully stomp over to the plush couch on the end of the room, sprawling on it. “I hate this,” you complain. “I wish I was a potato instead.”

As the princess of the country, you were required to master the waltz for the upcoming ball. Many princes from different lands were to be present, vying for your hand (or more like your land, truthfully) in marriage. Your parents, the king and the queen, had asked Soonyoung to teach you how to dance appropriately in time for the ball as part of your skillset as a royal. He was the son of the land’s most respected dance tutors, constantly on demand to teach the children of nobility on the art of dancing.

You force yourself back up on your feet, grumbling. The dance lesson had probably reached its second hour but he was persistent and didn’t let you off easily. The ball was to proceed in less than four days and he still didn’t deem you to be up to standards yet. Soonyoung smiles apologetically as he steps closer to you.

“Come on, I’ll help you,” he encourages. “Posture, please.”

You squeeze your eyes shut, sighing deeply and your usually confident posture dropping into one of exhaustion and hesitation. “I can’t do this,” you sigh. “I can’t go to the ball.”

“It’s alright. We have more than enough time to practice, don’t worry –”

You cut him off. “It’s not that,” you raise your eyes to meet his and Soonyoung can see the nervousness in your eyes. “It’s just… I don’t want to get married any of those people.”

Soonyoung manages a lopsided smile as a way of easing your feelings. “They still have to court you first, you know.”

“You mean they’re courting _my family_ , not me,” you correct, looking down again.

Soonyoung feels his heart ache. You were usually poised, upholding the image of a graceful and confident princess for your people. But at that moment, you looked so small and unsure. He suddenly wants to grab your hand and ask you to run away with him, to sail across the sea on one of the ships at the dock and away from the palace and from your obligations, to a place where you wouldn’t have to feel this way again –

But he’s anything but a prince and your differences in your lineages were too great. Instead, the words become stuck in his throat and remain unspoken in this lifetime.

 

 

**04**

This time, he is the son of a merchant, his house beside yours. You are the eldest daughter of the town’s healers providing care to the people. You initially find him infuriating while you were children; he had “accidentally” destroyed the ball you were playing with and you had a hard time forgiving him for it. The annoyance wears off when you grow older together, reaching an acceptable age to start mastering your family’s trades.

It is a few years after inheriting your family’s crafts that you find yourself cherishing him more than as a friend, and he reciprocates the sentiments.

However, Soonyoung leaves for a voyage shortly after, leaving you a heartfelt letter to keep you company and a kiss on the forehead as protection.

 

Spring makes way into summer, which eventually turns into fall. You return home after delivering medicinal herbs to clients and it’s a shock to see Soonyoung in your house’s sitting room, having tea with your parents. He’s been gone for almost half a year now, his craft taking him across the country and always on the move.

“W…what are you doing here?” You muster, your eyes shifting from him and to your parents, hoping for some kind of explanation.

Soonyoung pats the empty cushion beside him and you sit down, unsure of what was happening and what was about to unfold. He takes your hand in his, smiling brightly as he turns to your parents.

“I would like to ask for your daughter’s hand in marriage.” Soonyoung proclaims confidently.

 

 

**05**

The life of a fisherman and his wife can be cruel sometimes.

“The sea doesn’t look good,” you tell him in attempts to change his mind. “Don’t go.”

He tries to smile brightly to reassure you but you can see through it. “It’ll be okay. I’ll be back before sunset.”

 

You wait for him to come home. Hours turn into days, into weeks, into months, into years.

But he never returns.

 

 

**06**

You didn’t expect to fall in love with the son of your father’s rival, nor did he expect to do the same.

Soonyoung was supposed to be your enemy; you were supposed to have hatred for him and his name since in the world you lived in, there was no room for more than one big business conglomerate. His family and their business were dividing your customers and your father didn’t take to that idea kindly.

Yet you somehow find yourself in a secret room with Soonyoung, his lips on yours and his firm arm around your waist. The frequent business meetings your fathers had in attempts to reach agreements always bored you, resulting in your sneaky departures in midst of the heated words and angry tones. A coincidental meeting with Soonyoung in one of the empty rooms had resulted in friendly conversations despite the supposed animosity you were taught to have for one another.

After a few months of business meetings and sneakily leaving in midst of your respective fathers exchanging barbs targeting each others’ businesses, you found yourself attracted to the heir of the rival business and he with you. But your families couldn’t find out; it would cause an uproar, hence why your rendezvous had to remain hidden.

Soonyoung pulls away, leaving you breathless and his eyes curve into crescents as he smiles down at you. “Hi,” he says in greeting, his voice dropping in a way that makes you tingly.

You stand on your tiptoes, about to close the distance once more. “Hey,” you whisper before pressing your lips against his.

 

 

**07**

Your sixth date ends in a flat note.

The boy was all right; he was polite and was actively engaged throughout the date. But you don’t feel compatible with him, he doesn’t feel like he’s _the_ one even though he seemed interested in you and wanted to meet you again.

When you arrive home, your mother asks you how it went and you scrunch your face in response.

“Was it bad?” She asks over her shoulder while in the process of drying the dishes.

“I…I don’t know,” you try to find your words to explain. “He…just doesn’t feel like he’s the one.”

“You said the same thing about the five other boys you saw.”

“I know…it’s just that one of it feels right. Almost like…they’re not for me.”

 

 

You spend the rest of your prime travelling, immersing yourself in different cultures, trying out different food, learning new languages, and meeting incredible people. Yet from the hundreds of individuals you’ve met, you don’t find _the_ person who manages to make your heart race and stir butterflies in your stomach.

Years go by and you grow older. Questions about considering the idea of marriage and having kids grow frequent. You witness friends and relatives get married, have children, and they run around under the table while the adults have tea. People ask if you feel lonely, if you have any regrets, and that they have friends who are also in the same rut as you and that they would be willing to set you up with them. But you know that they’re not meant for you and that it would end up the same, just like your dates from the past. 

It feels lonely in the present and you hope that it will be different next time.

 

 

**08**

Blind dates aren’t your thing but you found yourself in one set up by your best friend. Sojung is a friend of yours since childhood; your mothers went to school together and continued to be close friends even into adulthood. The two of you were best friends, attending school and getting into mischief together. She was someone who was dear to you and someone you could trust, and she shared the sentiments. 

So when she told you that she was setting up her coworker on a blind date, that she thought he was a good match for you, and asked if you would be willing to go on a blind date with him, you found yourself saying yes. You trusted Sojung’s judgement since after all, you’ve known one another since you were toddlers and she knew your preferences.

And so you found yourself heading to a quaint café in the middle of the city, nervous for the impending meeting. Your mind goes through the information Sojung had imparted you with before you got on the subway.

_“His name’s Soonyoung and he’s in charge of the advertising in our firm,” she had said. “He’s got kind of dark purple hair and his eyes look like they’re 10:10 –”_

_You almost laughed in disbelief at the description. “I’m sorry,_ what _?”_

_She poked your side a little roughly and you had yelped in surprise. “You’ll see what I mean when you meet him!” Sojung huffed._

You didn’t know what on earth she was talking about but you trust Sojung’s words. After walking a block from the subway station, you find yourself at the entrance of the meeting place. You take a deep breath, adjusting your posture before pushing the café’s door open.

The café’s bustling with people and you crane your head to find the individual with the dark purple hair. It takes a few seconds but you finally notice him, sitting closer to the back windows and you head to his table. He’s idly stirring his glass of iced tea and he looks up when he notices your approaching figure.

“Hi,” you smile shyly. “Are you Soonyoung?”

He blinks before smiling at you in a way that has you charmed immediately. “Yeah! And I’m assuming you’re…”

You give him your name and he repeats it in a gentle way as though he was handling a precious gem. It makes heat rush to your cheeks and he grins at you while motioning for you to sit down on the seat across the table. You feel a tinge of hope that maybe the night was going to proceed well.

 

The blind date goes splendidly and time goes by quickly as you chat over drinks and food. It feels as though you’ve known him before or maybe it’s just the way he’s so easy to get along with that it feels like you know him incredibly well despite the short time. Soonyoung drops you off to the apartment complex you and Sojung live in and he smiles down at you.

“So, here we are,” he begins.

“Mmhmm...”

Soonyoung looks shy. “I…had a really great time with you. It was the most fun I’ve had in a while.”

You blush. “Oh…um…likewise.”

The dazzling smile that appears on his face has you blushing harder. “Then…” Soonyoung says softly. “Would it be alright if I ask for your number?”

 

 

**09**

You feel your heart pounding in your chest and you try hard not to let the nervousness overcome you. On the other side of the wedding hall’s closed doors was your soon-to-be husband and you almost want to beg the staff to open them so you can already proceed down the aisle and get the ceremony started. But instead, you take deep breaths to calm down and your father chuckles from your side.

“It’ll be fine,” he assures. “Really.”

You muster a smile up at him through your veil. “Thanks, dad.”

“No worries, dear.”

The staff give you a thumbs-up and they push open the doors. Music starts playing and everyone turns around in their seats for a better view of the bride. As you start walking down the aisle, you could only see Soonyoung standing at the end, hands behind his back as he waits for you. He’s dressed in a neat suit, his dark hair parted to the side and he’s smiling brightly at the sight of you in your white dress and veil.

The walk down feels like an eternity despite the short distance and finally, you find yourself face to face with him. Soonyoung gives a bow of gratitude to your smiling father before he offers his arm to you and you take it before proceeding together to the giant arch in the front of the room made of flowers, where the wedding commissioner was waiting.

Soonyoung glances down at you briefly, whispering softly. “Ready?”

You smile. “Ready.”

 

The vows are said, rings exchanged, and the wedding commissioner proclaims that the groom could now kiss the bride. Soonyoung gently lifts up the veil over your head and he smiles in that same way that enchanted you in your first meeting back in your first day of chemistry class. _How coincidentally that worked out_ , you think briefly as he cups your cheek and leans close.

His lips are soft and warm against yours and when he pulls away, Soonyoung grins at you delightedly before pulling you into a hug as the wedding commissioner announces your unity.

In midst of the clapping and cheering, you can faintly hear him whisper, “I love you” before he kisses your temple and you hug him again, burying your face into his chest.

 

In this life, he is yours and you are his.  


End file.
